ZeroXKaname My Type Of Revenge
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Zero is upset that Kaname "stole" Yuuki from him so he devises a plan to get "revenge" on the clueless Kuran.


**ZeroXKaname My Type of Revenge Oneshot**

**(Zero's flashback...)**

_"So...Yuuki loves me more than you? Ha ha Kiryu. She's mine now." Kaname taunted me. I growled in anger as I balled up my fists and went to charge him. Then, I stopped and re-thought my desicion. I chucked as I thought, "Just you wait Kuran...you'll see MY style of revenge." as I walked into my room and closed my door behind me. _

"Oh. Hey Zero." Aidou Hanabusa said as he walked by me. I continued to laugh secretly to myself as I walked past him. "Zero?" Aidou asked as he looked at me in confusion. My laughter got louder and louder until I burst into uncontrollable laughter. Aidou looked at me like I was insane before running off in fear. I didn't blame him though. I was so obsessed of my plan to get revenge on Kaname Kuran. I walked to my room and opened my door. I closed it behind me and walked over to my closet. I opened it and looked inside. I found my outfit I would wear. It looked exactly like Yuuki but then I remembered I could use a spell that would make me look like her. I used the spell and walked to Kaname's room and knocked on the door, making sure to grab the bottle of lubricant and put it securly in my pocket.

**(In Kaname's Room...)**

"Hm? Oh Yuuki. What brings you here?" Kaname asked as he looked at me. Before he could react, I pressed my lips against his. His facial expession was pure shock then he enjoyed it. "_I got him now._" I thought as he pulled him closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and reached down his pants. I watched as his face burned bright red and heard a feeble moan escape from his lips. I chuckled in my head over the fact that he was falling for this. "Kaname-sama..." I said in Yuuki's voice as I lifted his shirt over his head. I went straight for his nipples and teased them as much as I could. I could hear his pitiful moans as I continued tracing my tongue down his body. I swirled my fingertips around his hardened nipples as I raved my tongue further down his body. "No...Yuuki...don't put your tongue...there." He pitifully moaned as I brushed past his bellybutton. I undid his zipper with my teeth and pulled down his pants revealing his blue and white stripped boxers. I could see his erection clearly and I laughed inside my head. "_Kaname, you gay asshole._" I thought as I continued what I was doing. "No...not there!" He moaned as I nuzzled my head against his hardened shaft. "Yuuki..." He moaned louder. "Stop calling me Yuuki already." I said in my voice as I broke the spell and he looked at me in surprise. "ZERO?!" He asked in surprise and I watched as his erection got harder. "Wow Kuran, you really are gay." I teased. "I am not! I'm bisexual! There's a difference!" He said before he covered his mouth in embararssement. "Ha! I knew it!" I said. "You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you Kiryu." He told me. "Whatever Kuran. Now, here's the rest of my revenge game." I said. "What? What are you..." He started to say before I completely stripped myself and him. "Zero?!" He asked as he watched me grab my lubricant bottle from my pants pocket. I squeezed out the right amount and shoved him on the bed. "This is for taking Yuuki from me." I said as I shoved two fingers in his small hole. "ZERO STOP!" He screamed shamefully. Then without checking if he was ready for a third, I added a third finger. "Dammit Zero, give me a minute to adjust before you add more!" He cursed and for a minute I was surprise for this was the first time I'd ever heard Kaname curse. Then I added a fourth finger before he was ready. "Zero, I said wait a fuckin' minute!" He screamed as I hammered into his small hole. "Why? That would give you a chance for pleasure but this isn't pleasure in the least." I said. "Then what is it? Dammit, I said wait!" He said as I added my last finger and hammered harder. "This is MY type of revenge." I said as I pulled my fingers out and it made a shameful "pop" as each one came out, one-by-one. Then I turned him around to face me. "Suck it bitch." I said as I forced my dick into his mouth. His face was twisted into pure shock that I was acting this way. "Man you're worse than Ichiru." I said as I grabbed his hair, forcing him to take me whole and making him move since he wasn't moving on his own. I could hear muffled sounds like he was trying to tell me something but I totally ignored his pleas and made him continue until I was ready. Then I forced him to turn around the other way and force him into uke position. "Zero...what are you...oh god, ZERO!" He screamed as I pushed my way into his small hole, and started thrusting, hoping to find his prostate somewhere. When I found it, he screamed loudly. "Oh quit screamin' already damn. It's getting on my nerves." I said as I continued harder and faster. I could feel my stomach tightnening and I knew I was about to cum soon. "Zero I mean it, slow down!" He pleaded. "Hell no bitch." I said as I continued thrusting. "_I'm almost there..._" I thought as I was reaching climax point really soon. "Zero...I'm coming!" He screamed. "So...am...I." I said as my stomach tightened for the last time. Then he spayed all over the bed and I came inside him and also the bed. I pulled out of him with that same shameful "pop" sound and we sat on the bed, breathing heavily. "I hope...you've learned...your lesson." I said. "I have...but...I may...play with Yuuki...just to get you...to do this...again." He said. Then it was my turn to be shocked. "Why?" I asked. "Cause...I...loved...it." He said blushing. Then my face also flushed red cause, even though I didn't want to admit it, I also loved it. His tight hole was just perfect for me. "Fine then Kuran...I'll be your seme...perminantly." I whispered as I coughed to try to cover it up. "Then I'll be your eternal uke." He said as he brought his lips closer to mine and we embrassed in a sinful kiss.


End file.
